Falling For A Hale
by AlwaysFangirling247
Summary: Jessica is Jacksons twin sister who's best friends with Scott and Stiles. Then everything changes when Scott gets bitten by an Alpha!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jessica Whittemore  
Birthday: June 1994  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Height: 5'3  
Beep Beep Beep Beep I've got to get a different alarm sound for this hitting snooze for like the 5th time i decide it's time to get up,i take a shower and get dressed. i check my calender and i'm literally so excited to go to school tomorrow.I mean a normal teenager would hate school but it's better than being at home hearing your parents ignore you then throw cash at you to try to compensate for the fact that they care more about their business than their own children.I spend all day in my room trying to pass time counting the minutes til' i can go to school when my phone vibrates.  
From: Stiles To:Jessica  
911 Scotts house hurry!  
"Really what have you idiots done now!"


	2. Chapter 2

I go downstairs past my parents, get on my bike, and go to Scotts house when i get there i hear Scott and Stiles screaming.I get off my bike ready to run to them when i see Scott with a baseball bat and Stiles is...what the hell is he doing? Well it looks like he's hanging upside down from the roof for some unknown reasons.

"So what's the big emergency?"i say to Stiles  
"And why do you have a bat"i say to Scott  
"I thought he was a predator"Scott replied looking at Stiles  
"A pred...ok but look i know it's late but you guys got to hear this.I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago dispatch 're bringing everybody from the Beacon Departments,even the state police" said Stiles  
"For what?" Scott asked  
"Two joggers found a body in the woods"Stiles said before jumping to the grass  
"Great, what are we doing here wasting time we got half of a dead body to find"i said gleefully  
"Wait, how'd you know it's half of a dead body" Scott asked  
"Do i really have to explain it's obvious" i said while Scott and Stiles look at me confused "OK well as you said joggers found a dead body so why would cops go looking for a body they already found? well maybe they didn't find all of it simple and it couldn't be that they were looking for the murder weapion or you know why would Stiles call i mean a murder weapon isn't as exciting as half a dead body" i say all i one breathe  
"Wow" Scott and Stiles say in unision  
"Yeah ok stop being impressed lets go find that body" i say pulling Scott and Stiles into the Jeep and Stiles drives us to the woods.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked worried while Stiles grabbed a flashlight  
"You're the one that's always bitchin' that nothing happens in this town" Stiles said  
"Come on guys less talking more walking" i said as i pulled Stiles arm into the woods  
"Hey Stiles just out of curiousity, which half of the body are we looking for?" i asked  
"Huh! i didn't even think about that" he said  
"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked  
"Also something i didn't think about" Stiles said yup Stiles is gonna get us murdered  
"Thanks Stiles if we get murdered i'll murder you" i said as we climb a steep hill  
"Well if you're dead you can't exactly kill me" Stiles said smirking  
"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight?" Scott said as he started to take a deep breathe

"Wait Stiles" i said then looked at Scott "Hey you ok Scott?" i asked and he nodded  
He took his inhaler and took a puff from it.

Stiles ran up the hill when he made it to the top he fell to the floor.I looked at Scott and he looked at me confused we walked where Stiles was, Scott fell to the floor i did the same."What's wron-" but Stiles interrupted me by shushing at me.I looked where he was looking and i could see people oh no...cops.

"Come on!" Stiles said getting up and i followed him  
Suddenly i hear Scott yell/whisper "Stiles! Jess!" so we turn only to see a dog barking at us

Stiles took a step back making me fall "Ow really Stiles you have no control over your limbs" i said  
"Hang on,these little delinquents belong to me and the Whittemores" oh no i'm screwed i'm just glad we were caught by the Sheriff at least i can convince him not to tell my parents

"Dad how you doing?" Stiles asked  
"Hey how are you? can't wait to go to school tomorrow you know, since school starts tomorrow" i ramble when i'm nervous  
"So do you listen in to all of my phone calls?" asked  
"No..not the boring ones" Stiles replied "And Jessica" he said looking at me with his 'i disapprove face' "Do your parents know you're here with my son?" he asked  
"Yeah i texted them, they seemed fine with it so there's no need to bother them "i said lying throught my teeth  
"Fine, but next time don't listen to Stiles ideas" said  
"How do you know it's me who got the idea" Stiles said as we both glared at him "Don't look at me like that" Stiles whispered

looked around canvansing the area then he looked at us  
"Where's your other partner in crime?" He asked "Who Scott? Scotts at home" Stiles said i nodded agreeing with the lie Stiles just told his dad  
"OK i'll choose to believe you, Stiles go home and drive Jessica home" told us  
"Yes Sir" Stiles replied as he dragged me to his Jeep


	3. Chapter 3

"Get in already" Stiles yelled/whispered at me i can't believe he thinks I'm leaving without Scott.

"I already told you not without Scott" i told Stiles for the hundredth time

"Ok, look if we don't leave now my dad will start to ask questions do you want that?" Stiles said frustrated.I hate when he's right but I kinda don't feel like getting interrogated by right now.

"OK, fine" i say as i get in Stiles Jeep "but if Scott does get murdered i'll murder you" i said to Stiles

"Yeah i don't think you will you love me to much" he said with a goofy smile

"I might not kill you, but I can seriously hurt you" i said glaring at Stiles "You're a terrible person by the way leaving your BEST friend in the woods where there might be a murderer" i said to Stiles

"He'll be fine, you worry to much" Stiles said as he pulled onto the street by my house

"Oh tomorrow can you get up extra early to pick me up and take me to Scotts house?" I ask Stiles

"Why?" He ask glaring at me

"Because I forgot my bike there" i said

"Just leave it" said Stiles

"No it's a 2,000 dollar bike I'm not gonna leave it my parents will freak" i said irritated "they don't even know I left the house" i said

"Fine but you owe me big time" said Stiles "i hate mornings" he whispered Stiles might not be the greatest person in the world but he's the greatest friend a girl could ask for.

"Thank you, you're the best" i said as i hugged Stiles "when you need something just ask I'll do it" i said opening the door to the Jeep and getting out

"Bye" said Stiles and i waved at him as the car drove away. I took out my phone and texted Jackson

From: **Jess** To: _Jackson_

 **Jackson can you open the back door for me**

 _Why? Aren't you in your room_

 **No I sneaked out ages ago**

 _Where?_

 **I'll tell you once I'm inside promise**

 _Ok it's open_

Thanks

I walked around the house and got in through the back door and went to Jacksons room.

"Hey Jackson" i said as i sat on next to Jackson on his bed

"Hey, so where were you?" he asked

"I was with Scott and Stiles...we were trying to find half a dead body" i said whispering the last part

"What is wrong with you? you could've gotten hurt" yelled Jackson as he stood up

"Keep your voice down mom and dad will hear you and want to know what's going on" i said as i stood up and put my hand over Jackson mouth

"I'll take my hand off if you promise not to yell" i nodded and i put my hand down

"Look Jess can you promise me, next time you want to do something stupid that'll put you in danger, don't" said Jackson worried

"You know I can't do that i live for stupid and dangerous things" i said with a smile making Jackson chuckle

"But promise me you'll at least tell me before you do something stupid and dangerous" Jackson said

"Yeah that I can promise" i said and Jackson hugged me which is weird because I don't remember the last time Jackson has hugged me so I immediately hugged back it felt great Jacksons been distant lately so it's nice to have the old him back even if it's just for a second

We seperated from our hug and Jackson kissed my forhead

"Goodnight" said Jackson

"Goodnight, we'll talk tomorrow" i said as i left and went straight to my room i showered then got into bed.I was almost fast asleep when i heard my bedroom door open

 *****Authors Note*****

 **I will update later today**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the door open so I rolled off my bed landing on my feet I stood up I grabbed the persons arm and pulled it behind there back

"Ow" said a familiar voice then it hit me I know who this is

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I thought you were an intruder" I said as I let go of him I'm the worst ever a friend comes into my room for help and I hurt them aren't I the greatest note the sarcasm

"It's ok I probably should have given a little warning before I came to your house" said Isaac

"Are you ok, did your dad do something to you?" I asked worried I swear if that sorry excuse for a human being hurt Isaac I will murder him.

"Um..he tried to um, put me in the cellar but I ran, he couldn't catch me he wasn't fast enough this time" said Isaac sniffling I reached out and grabbed Isaacs back and pulled him into a hug and I could feel Isaac crying he wasn't making any sound but I've done this enough times to know when he's crying we stayed like that for a while until Isaac pulled back

"I'm gonna go change" said Isaac as he went to the closet and picked out clothes he had here.

Isaacs dad was a abusive douchebag who thought he could do whatever he wanted and he couldn't face any Isaacs mom and brother died Mr. Lahey became aggressive and abusive.

-Flashback-

We've been neighbors as long as I could remember and Isaac was always bubbly he was one of those people who could find good in any situation but one day I heard Mr. Lahey yell and furniture getting knocked down so I looked out the window and I saw Isaac coming out of the house and he was bleeding.I ran out of my room and went outside to were Isaac was.

"Hey Isaac are you ok you're bleeding" I said as I reached up to his face to touch the cut on his forehead

"I-I'm, um I my dad he" said Isaac but he was interrupted by Mr. Lahey putting his hand on his shoulder

"He's fine he just fell face first on the coffee table nothing to worry about" said Mr. Lahey

Mr. Lahey came out and said it was just an accident and first I thought nothing of it but it kept happening week after week so one day in science class we were told we could pick our own partners so I went with Isaac

"So Isaac why are you always hurt?" I asked not even trying to be subtle he looked at me confused as if he didn't know what I was talking about

"What do you mean?" He asked as he flipped through the chapters

"What I mean is that whenever I see you your bruised or bleeding that's not normal what's going on?" I asked him I reached out to stoke his cheek and he flinched then it hit me Isaacs dad has been abusing him

"Isaac is your dad hurting you?"I asked him in a whisper and he just nodded

"Have you told anyone?"I asked he shook his head

"Why?" I asked him

"M-My dad told me n-not to" he said with tears in his eyes not letting them fall

"Isaac I have to tell the police you know that right?" I said he looked at me with fear in his eyes

"P-Please d-don't I know what he'll do to me if you tell" he said with a tear falling down his cheek

"Look Isaac I can help you if you let me will you let me help you?" I asked he looked at me and nodded

That day when I got home I got on the phone and called the police and told them what was really happening in the Lahey household.I waited by the window in my room and looked at the house across the street waiting for the cop to show he showed up he knocked on the door and started talking to Mr. Lahey they started laughing together they chatted for about 10 minutes then the cop left and I felt my heart sink Mr. Lahey waved at the cop and then turned to the window he saw me and he smiled at me and not the 'friendly neighbor' time of smile more like a 'I'll hurt you if I get the chance' time of smile then he waved at me and went inside the next day at school I sat with Isaac during science.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to meddle with your life but..I couldn't let him keep hurting you" I said and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks then I felt a hand stroke my cheek wiping the tears away I turned and I saw Isaac smile and I haven't seen Isaac smile in a long time

"It's ok you tried" he said and he was genuinely grateful that I tried helping but failed

"No...it's not ok he's still hurting you and the cops aren't gonna do anything about it" I said I felt so frustrated I just wanted to scream so, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing I was like that for a couple seconds when I came up with an idea.

"Isaac, I know how I can help you" I said with a smile on my face while Isaac looked at me confused.

"Anytime your dad hurts you or you think he will hurt you come to my house you can have clothes your there, your school supplies,and you can sleepover anytime you want" I said in one breath

"No I don't want to bother you" said Isaac in a hushed voice

"You won't be bothering me it'll be fun, please" I said almost pleading Isaac to basically live with me

"Ok but if it bothers you just tell me" said Isaac almost in a whisper and he looked up at me and smiled

-End Flashback-

Once Isaac changed into sweatpants he laid down on the bed and I wrapped my arm around him Isaac fell asleep first and I just watched him sleep he looked so he was awake he always looked on alert as if at any moments something or someone will pounce on started squirming under me and whimpering.

"Shhhh Isaac it's ok" I said as I shook him awake

"Was I having a nightmare?"asked Isaac groggily

"Yeah you were" I whispered Isaac turned around so he was facing me and he smiled before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.I watched as his chest moved with every breath he took until finally I fell sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep uh seriously I've got to put a different sound on this dumb alarm clock I hit snooze and started getting up it was 6:35 am school didn't start until 8:30 am I was about to stand up when someone pulled me down I turned around to look at him

"Isaac let go of me I have to get up" I said loudly so he'd wake up but instead his grip on me tightened and he just shook his head so plan B I started softly shaking him but that didn't work either

"Can't we just skip school today I'm tired" Isaac said with a hushed voice

"No we can't skip school it's the first day" I said I waited for a response but he just pulled me closer to him

"If you let me go I'll make you breakfast" I said now that caught his attention he got up slightly letting go of me and turning on his side

"Ok go back to sleep I'll wake you up when it's time to get up" I said while getting off the bed and getting my black framed glasses.I went to my closet picked out a black high waisted skirt, a white tank top that has "you lower the IQ of the entire street" written on it,and a black and white cardigan.I showered and put my outfit on in 30 minutes I blow dried my hair and brushed it I didn't have to straighten my hair because it was naturally straight then I put some mascara and lipstick on (I don't like to put on a lot of makeup).Once I was done getting ready it was 7:33 am put on my white converse and I jumped onto my bed landing slightly on top of Isaac.

"Ow why'd you do that" Isaac said slightly annoyed

"To wake you up,and it worked get up" I said while getting off of him I got off the bed and walked to the door then I turned around to see that Isaac was still laying on the bed

"I'm gonna go wake Jackson by the time I come back you better be in the shower" I said in response he just gave me a thumbs up.I went to Jacksons room and his door was unlocked.I walk in,proceed to get on his bed and jump up and down.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked groggily

"Waking you up"I said matter of factly

"I have an alarm clock" Jackson retorted back

"Yeah but you always forget to set it up for the beginning of the year" I said while pointing at the clock that showed 7:36 am

"Uh I hate mornings so much" Jackson said as he got off his bed and went to his closet

"I know,I'm gonna go make breakfast" I said walking out of his room,once I got in my room I could hear the shower running.I went to the kitchen and started making pancakes with bacon I made 6 pancakes and a ton of bacon once they came down to the kitchen I served them it was 8:00 am and Stiles would be here any minute

"Hey have you told mom and dad that Isaac stayed over" Jackson asked

"No and besides they won't mind they love Isaac" I said with a smile while putting some bacon in a ziploc bag

"Oh that remindsme,Jackson can you give Isaac a ride to school" I asked

"Why can't you take him?" Jackson asked looking at me confused

"Because I left my bike at Scott's house and Stiles is taking me over there to pick it up" I said with a rush

"Ok, sure I'll take him" Jackson said while he ate

"You're the best brother ever thank you,oh and can you also take my lacrosse gear?"

I asked with the best puppy dog eyes I could give him

"Fine but..." Jackson said then a honking sound interrupted him

"That's Stiles see you at school" I said then I kissed them both on the I headed out I grabbed my backpack I got into Stiles Jeep and I gave him the ziploc bag full of bacon

"Thanks I didn't have breakfast" he said while stuffing his mouth with bacon

"I kind of figured so I made bacon" I said as I stole a bacon strip

Once we arrived at Scott's house I got on my bike and rushed to school since it starts in 10 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

I got to school with a couple minutes to spare so I went to go meet up with Scott and Stiles and of course Scott and Jackson were arguing

"Dude, watch the paint job" Jackson said to Scott rather loudly I might add so I went over there

"Hey guys!"I said interrupting there little discussion

"Hey Jess" Scott said as he hugged me

"I brought your gear you can get it after school,it's in the trunk" Jackson said

"Thank you again" I said as I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head

"I'll see you later" Jackson said as he left

"How are you two even related?" Scott asked I just rolled my eyes

"Jacksons really nice once you get to know him" I said defending my brother

"Doubt it" Scott said in a whisper

"So where's Stiles?" I asked

"I'm here" Stiles said with a goofy smile

"Scott can I see it?" Stiles asked I looked at them confused

"See what?" I asked them

"Last night,something bit me when was in the woods" Scott explained

"Then show us why you wasting time by talking" I said excitedly. Scott pulled up his shirt and you could see a big white bandage

"What bit you?" I asked

"A wolf" Scott responded

I raised an eyebrow "a wolf? Really?"I said

"I promise a wolf bit me" Scott retorted

"No it can't be a wolf...I mean there aren't wolves in California. There haven't been for like sixty years" Stiles said and started to walk towards the school

"Really?" Scott asked

"Yes really, there's no wolfs in California" Stiles said as he stopped at the steps entrance of the school

"Stiles is rights,there's no wolfs in California"I said. Scott rolled his eyes

"Then if you guys don't believe me about the wolf then you guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you that I found the body" Scott said

"No way!" Stiles and I said in unison. Scott nodded

"I wish I didn't I'm going to have nightmares for months" Scott said

"Man up Mcall" I replied Scott just rolled his eyes

"Wow I mean this is seriously the best thing that's ever happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin" he looked to the side staring at Lydia

"Hey Lydia, you look..." Lydia walked past us "like you're going to ignore me" Scott and I smirked

"You two are the cause of this, dragging me down to your nerd nerd by association, I'm scarlet-nerded by you guys" Stiles said I rolled my eyes

"Actually it's the other way around" I said and Scott and Stiles looked at me confused

"Jacksons my brother the most popular guy in school, I'm friends with Lydia Martin I'm nerd by association" I said. Scott and Stiles just rolled there eyes

The bell rang and we walked into went in our lockers and headed to class. I walked into class and saw that Jackson,Danny,Scott,Stiles,and Lydia were in this class. I went and sat next to Lydia since jackson and Danny were sitting together and Scott and Stiles were sitting together.

"As you all know,there indeed was a body found in the woods last night" Scott,Stiles, and I looked at each other

"And I know your eager little minds are coming up with various scenarios as to what happened,but I'm here to tell you the police have a suspect in custody" Scott,Stiles,and I looked at each other confused

"Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester" said everyone sighed

My phone started vibrating I went to check who was calling

"Whittemore!" yelled, Jackson and I looked at him

"Give me your phone" said I walked to his desk and handed him my I went to sit down I saw Scott looking around then looking outside I looked at him confused.a few minutes later the door opened

"Class,this is our new student Allison do your best to make her feel welcomed" the principle said

Scott looked at her with a smile she sat behind him.I think little Scott is developing a crush. Scott took one of his pens and handed it to her. Why did he give her a pen? She didn't ask him for smiled and took the pen

"Thanks" Alison said with a smile

-End of School Day-

I went to my locker grabbed my things and headed to Scott's locker.

"Scott my friend do you have a crush on the new girl?" I asked with a smile

"No" Scott said

"Liar" I retorted

"Fine yes I like her" Scott replied

"Aw little Scotty's growing up" I said wiping a fake tear of my face

"Shut up" Scott said with a smile

"Let's go" Stiles said as he arrived

"I have to get my gear from Jacksons car, so I'll see you on the field" I said

I went outside and saw Jacksons Porsche I took my keys and looked for the key to the Porsche (I made a copy to the key just in case I needed to open the Porsche) I got my gear and went to the girls locker room to change I went to the field and Scott was Goalie

"Sorry I'm late coach" I said

"Yeah take a lap" Coach said then he blew his whistle in my face

I looked towards the goal and saw Scott holding his helmet,something is wrong with that throws the ball and it hits Scott in the the players laughed then another guy throws the ball and Scott...Scott caught it he actually caught it!


End file.
